


Dark Magic Backfire

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Magic Weight Gain, Rapid weight gain, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Tharja prepares a weight gain hex to test out on someone, however she accidentally casts the hex on herself, becoming a huge fat dark mage. Female Robin finds her, and decides to act on her urges, as Robin is secretly a major fat fetishist, and Tharja is in no position to stop the lewd tactician from playing with the newly fattened Tharja.





	Dark Magic Backfire

Tharja was in her room in the Askran castle, working on her usual dark magic shenanigans. She was planning out an odd hex, for sure. Even she had forgotten why she was making the hex in the first place, she had been so engrossed into her work. The dark mage had to reach very far back into the many dusty tomes she had around her room to find it. Then, she turned back to the hex’s ingredient list. Then, she was reminded of what she was making. A weight gain hex. Apparently, according to the all important Kiran, he could stop Veronica from doing anything else if they made her too fat to do anything besides eat and sit around on a fat ass. The tome itself was very old, and the careful script written in ink was smudged in several places. Thankfully, the ingredients list wasn’t smudged. Save for the final ingredient. “Hair of the same sex as the recipient.” Tharja said to herself as she plucked a few hairs from her head. What was smudged, however, was the vital component to making the hex actually work. Tharja was unaware of this, and began chanting the incantation for the hex. 

Things around her room began to rise up, lifted by the immense magical power flowing from where the hex ingredients had been arranged. A stick of butter, a slab of fatty meat. Fangs from a bear and a loaf of bread dough. A jar of honey and a few bars of chocolate. All were carefully arranged around the hairs Tharja had laid in the center of the other ingredients. She spoke the final words of the incantation, where every ingredient collided together and was gone. Tharja closed the book, and set it down on a nearby wooden table. All at once, fatigue struck the dark mage like an armor knight had just charged into her at incredible speeds. “I must just be tired from my casting of the hex. I should lay down for a while.” She spoke quietly to herself as she moved towards her bed. She pushed a few books off of the linen, and crawled in under the sheet. Almost instantly, Tharja was out like a light. 

As she slept, her normally calm and often quite grim and broody dreams were very different. There was more color, and she was tied down to a chair. She struggled against the bonds, but they were stiff and unmoving. Some figure came closer, pushing along a wheeled cart loaded with… what looked to be food with faces. The figure that Tharja could barely make out against the bright and overly saccharine colors of wherever she was looked to be feminine, alongside being extraordinarily fat. Every move she made, from breathing to moving around a little caused every inch of her body to wobble and shake, like she was made out of pudding. The food with faces jumped from the cart they arrived on, over onto the arm of Tharja’s chair. Then, they began the climb up to Tharja’s mouth. Despite Tharja’s intense mental protests, her body was all too eager to consume the treats. Her stomach growled, causing the flabby female figure to speak. It was a voice much like her own, but sounded different thanks to all the fat the female figure was carrying. “So, she wants this after all? You all heard that grumble. Make her big.” The voice sounded gentle, but the clear context of the scene and what her words actually were, made it sound more like a girl forced into becoming fat. However, Tharja was all too willing to eat and eat and eat. As each bite of food went down into her stomach, she could feel herself growing. Bit by bit, as if the little foods were forcing every inch of her body to grow bigger. 

The food feeding themselves to Tharja continued on for what seemed like ages, they only took breaks for cartons of heavy cream to empty themselves down her throat to wash down all the food that was being consumed by the dark mage. Her leotard and her armor has held strong for only a short while, before the leotard tore off of her body in several places before becoming jut scraps of cloth keeping her semi decent. Her armor came off, as not even the strength of her armor could not withstand a growing force of fat behind it. So, soon enough, the dark mage had gone from skinny, almost anorexic, to an absolutely massive size where she could easily weigh as much as a few horses, even a handful of massive cattle. The last thing to enter her stomach, was a final carton of heavy cream, this one being very different than the rest. The rest felt thick and a little cloying as they went down into her stomach, but this one was less thick but it was immensely sweet. When it was gone, Tharja’s stomach rocked with a massive belch that shook off the few food crumbs that were not sacrificed into her burgeoning massiveness. “Good, good. Now that you’ve reached the size of your dreams, you’ll become that size in reality.” The flabby female figure spoke with an air of finality, and the dream faded into black.

Tharja woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat. Her throat felt like she had just drunk of pure melted sugar, with how sweet it was. Then, everything changed. She doubled over in pain, which was marked by a loud gurgling coming from her stomach, and the arms she had clasped over the top of the stomach started to be pushed down towards her lap. She felt herself growing softer and softer, in her face, in her stomach, in her chest, in her ass, in her legs. Everywhere all over was just growing softer. She felt her leotard rip quickly, leaving her pale body exposed. Then, her armor creaked and groaned, before they broke open, forced apart by the unstoppable force of her growing flab. Before long, Tharja was left immobile and bedbound. Said bed creaked and groaned, before giving out under her weight. 

Robin, with her two pigtails of white hair, opened Tharja’s room door. “Tharja? Where are you?” She called, walking inside. She was met with quiet groaning, and a strange voice “Here…” She proceeded back to find a now immobile and blob like Tharja. The sight caused Robin to blush red, and grow a devious grin. “C-can you help?” Robin, instead of helping the immobilized Tharja, jumped right on top of her, and just felt up and squeezed the flab with reckless abandon. Tharja tried to protest, but her body was so laden with fat that she couldn’t do much more than feebly wiggle about. However, as time went on, she began to get more aroused by Robin’s pure and unadulterated squeezing of her sensitive and fat flesh. “R-robin…. G-go down below…” Robin understood immediately, and hefted up Tharja’s gut, and reached down to the flabby mage’s wet and wanting pussy. She kept going without ceasing, and the mage came several times while Robin began fingering herself, and cumming as well. The two basked in the glow of their many orgasms, Robin lying on top of Tharja. Then, Robin’s stomach began grumbling….


End file.
